One Night To Our Selves
by Relenquinix
Summary: Aragorn and Eomer need an escape from reality for a bit. So they help each other.


Title: One Night To Our Selves  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Eomer / Aragorn  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of this story belong to J.R.R Tolkien, not me. I am merely using them for entertainment purposes and am not making any money off of this story.  
  
Summery: Aragorn and Eomer need an escape from reality for a bit. So they help each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After it was all over, Aragorn, the rightful king of Gondor had saved my men's lives and mine. He had sailed in with the ranger's, three elves, and a dwarf. Most unexpected, but timely nonetheless. But that doesn't explain how we came to be together.  
  
I was tired and so was he, not just physically but mentally as well. I was walking along the burnt and bloody battlefield and I saw him. He was sitting alone and so I walked up, only to realize he was crying.  
  
"Aragorn, tell me brother, what ails you this night?" I knew there were plenty of possibilities, but still I asked.  
  
"Many things. War is only the beginning." He whispered.  
  
I sat next to him and stared across the ash filled earth. I knew if I sat here long enough he would talk, I need only to wait. Sure enough, only a few minuets had passed before he began.  
  
"I have seen things that I would never wish another to, and I miss her. My Evenstar." He said.  
  
I sit there and think for a while. 'What could I offer as condolence?' I asked myself.  
  
"You miss her? Or her touch? Maybe both?" I finally asked.  
  
"Both." He answered.  
  
We sit in companionable silence for another bit of time.  
  
"I can not do much for her herself. But I do offer a relief of touch if only for a few moments." I had to ask. I hoped he would think not of me as a fool.  
  
There was another long silence.  
  
"Yes." Was the reply. I nod.  
  
"Do you wish for some where more privet?" I asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Follow me."  
  
I led him down the outer wall and across a bridge of dead corpse's and fire. When we reach my room, given by the people of Gondor, one of the few left in good order, I led him in and locked the door behind us.  
  
"Wine?" I asked.  
  
"Yes please."  
  
It was nice just being together. We need not have long elaborate talks and speeches like we do with our peoples, but just be there, exist.  
  
I handed him a goblet and took a long drought of my own. I watched him sip his for a while, his skin was tanned and he had gray eyes. His dark brown hair was very lightly streaked with gray as well.  
  
He finished his cup and set it down on a table near him. Again we stand in silence. After a bit I walked over to him.  
  
"You want to sit on the bed?" I asked.  
  
He nodded and walked over and sat, I follow and got down on my knees before him. He remained perfectly passive. I moved my hands up to his thighs and move them up; his muscles twitched under the light pressure.  
  
"One night to our selves." I said.  
  
Again he nodded. I moved my hands to the top of his breeches and pulled them down, he lifted his hips to aid me, and I removed them along with his boots. Next I moved my hand along the inner part of his thighs and spread his knees apart.  
  
Finally I leaned my head down and took him into my mouth. His pulse began to race. I swirled my tongue across his length and he moaned. I continued to pleasure him until I felt he was about to come and I stopped. He moaned a complaint and I smiled. Its not every day one could see a man like Aragorn lost in sensation; it was pleasing to know that it was me who undid him.  
  
I watched him for a few more moments before I finished what I had started. His seed burst into my mouth and I swallowed it all. That night he gave me the same favor and we slept wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
The next morning I awoke to Aragorn shaking me gently, there was a smile on his face and it was good to see, if not a little disturbing.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"You."  
  
"You care to inform me of what you find amusing?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Thanks." I replied dryly.  
  
"Thank you." He said after a moment of silence.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For last night, it helped."  
  
"Oh, well your welcome. What's so funny?" I tried again.  
  
He moved his hand up to my face and rubbed off something sticky. He showed his hand to me and I saw that I had some of his seed on my face sill.  
  
"I was just running over the idea of seeing every bodies face's when you walked out."  
  
"Well thanks." I said sarcastically.  
  
The End. 


End file.
